you belong with me
by twinesstar
Summary: a songfic about louis weasley and francheska - frankie - longbottom  neville's daughter written to the song you belong with me by taylor swift.


**Declaimer – I do not own harry potter JKR does**

**I also do not own the song 'you belong with me' Taylor swift does.**

'you belong with me' by Taylor swift'_**  
>you're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset<br>She's going off about something that you said  
>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do<br>**_

Louis weasley was having yet another argument with his girlfriend Kayla. She was upset about some prank he had pulled on her. Just for fun and she was in total freak out fest; again.

___**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do**_

Frankie Longbottom was a typical girl totally bitten by the love bug. She knew that stuck up Kayla was all wrong for Louis, she just cared about the fact that he was a great quidditch player and very popular. Frankie knew everything about Louis – it's only to be expected if your parents are best friends – and she doubted Kayla even knew his parents' names. She knew that they both had the same interests in music and stuff and that Kayla hated the wizard band Louis liked 'the dragon boys' Frankie particularly liked the song 'fire moon' they had preformed at their most recent concert.

__

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>that what you're looking for has been here the whole time<br>**_

Every hogsmead visit in her forth year – Louis' third – Kayla would dress in super Minnie shirts – even in the coldest weather – while Frankie wore her t-shirts.

Every quidditch game Kayla would cheer on Louis from her spot on the brand new Hogwarts cheerleading team – she had suggested it since she came from a muggle family and was a cheerleader at her muggle school. Frankie was no athlete so she cheered just as hard from the stands. She wished more than anything that he would notice her instead of snobby Kayla.

___**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You, you belong with me, you belong with me  
>Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans<br>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself<br>Hey, isn't this easy?**_

Frankie walked next to her friend in hogsmead, he and Kayla were in another fight and he wanted to go with her as just a friend.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked as they walked. Frankie shrugged her short brown hair flying around her.

"We could go to Honeydukes." She suggested. "Or WWW, you could see George."

"You know, your way easier to come here with than Kayla. She's always so picky." Louis said. "Eugg! If I have to step into Madame Puddifoots one more time I think I'll throw up."

Frankie laughed. "Me too, I went in one time, looked around for about two seconds and walked back out." Louis smiled. They got to WWW but Frankie saw that the sign said closed. "Are you just gonna go in there?" Louis shrugged.

"Yup. That's the plan."

"But it's closed." Frankie stated confused.

"And he's my uncle." Louis said walking in the closed store. "Uncle George!" he called.

"In the back!" could be heard from inside. Louis smirked and walked further in motioning for Frankie to follow. As they neared the back room they heard an explosion, they ran faster. Opening the explosion safe door they saw two people inside both with blackened faces and hair. The table in which they were working was burnt badly. Yet despite all this the two burnt inventors high-fived happily. "Well I figured out what the kink was!" George weasley said smiling and magically removing the burnt mess from both him and the fifth year Slytherin.

"What the fact that whatever it is explodes?" Louis asked.

"no." said lily. "The fact that due to the high levels of firework starter in the Minnie drink fireworks it explodes as soon as it hits the drink, so instead of making the perfect prank item it subjects the pranker to the explosion instead of the pranky. Which could be a very good prank."

"Huh?" Frankie asked.

"The person pulling the prank gets pranked instead of the person they were pulling the prank on." Lily said annoyed.

"Oh." Both newcomers said. Lily rolled her eyes.

__

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<br>You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
>Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?<br>**_

"You know Louis hasn't smiled much in a while, you used to smile a lot." Frankie said as the two of them sat outside the new ice-cream place.

"Yeah well fight after fight, a little draining, to much drama. But I'm fine." Louis said obviously not fine.

"I know you better than to believe that lie, you aren't fine, why do you want to be with a girl that brings you down like that?" Frankie said. Louis shrugged.

___**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<br>If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>standing by and waiting at your back door<br>all this time how could you not know?  
>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me<strong>_

At home over Christmas Louis was shamelessly happy despite the huge fight he had been in with Kayla at Hogwarts leading up to break.

"I don't know why you don't just break up with her." Dominique said as the two of them played chess.

"What makes you say that?" he asked not really wanting to go into the subject.

"I may be busy in seventh year but that doesn't mean I don't see things." Dom said.

"Again, what do you mean?" he asked.

"Louis, you two are almost always fighting, she doesn't know you at all, she only wants to date you because you're popular and a great quidditch player and she think that will make her more popular." Dom said "plus there's someone waiting for you to notice them."

"What? Who?" Louis asked.

"Frankie." Dom said. "She's been trying not to push you since she knows you just want to be friends, but she really knows you, and she's been waiting for you to realize it.

At the burrow the next day Louis couldn't help watching Frankie.

___**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<br>And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me<br>**_

Louis enjoyed his Christmas until the next day – Christmas day to be exact – when Kayla showed up at the door of the burrow.

"Louis!" she had exclaimed. Louis groaned as most of the family watched on in amusement.

"K-Kayla? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Coming to see you silly." Louis groaned again and led her outside.

"Kayla listen, I can't see you anymore." He said.

"Why not?" Kayla asked.

"Because we really don't belong together, you really don't know me at all and I can't have a girlfriend like that. One that only cares if I'm popular. So I would be happy if you left now." Kayla sniffed, turned on her heel and left with her nose in the air.

Louis went back to the house and walked up to his room without saying a word to the family. Victoire tried – without much success – to keep her eight month old twins quiet. Dom gave Frankie a look so she followed him up the stairs.

"Louis?" she asked knocking.

"Go away." He grumbled.

"Louis it's me open up." Frankie said. She heard shuffling inside and the door opened a minute later. "Are you alright?"

"No not really." He answered. "I'm not really sure, I mean I've been dating her since my third year, I've never dated anyone else."

"Well I don't think she was worth your time, you belong with someone who really understands you, not a snob who just likes your social popularity." Frankie said. Louis smiled gratefully at her,

"Thanks." He said. She just smiled. They talked for a long time more until Louis plucked up his courage and lightly kissed Frankie on the cheek. She blushed furiously, he did too.

___**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>standing by and waiting at your back door<br>all this time, how could you not know?  
>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me<br>**_

"You Louis weasley belong with me, I've waited many years for you and I could not be happier to have you here with me now, I love you more than anything," Frankie said as her vow at their wedding.

"Francesca Longbottom, I could not believe how blind I had been to not see you before, but I see you now and know that I do love you more than I could ever say. You are the one I belong with, we belong together." Louis said.

"You may now kiss the bride." Said the little wizard doing the ceremony. They kissed.

___**You belong with me  
>Have you ever thought just maybe<br>you belong with me?  
>You belong with me<strong>_

"Mummy I like this song," eight year old Barbara said listening to 'you belong with me' by Taylor swift.

"You know bobby, this song is a lot like mummy and daddy's relationship." Frankie said patting the couch next to her for her daughter to sit.

"Really? How?" bobby asked.

"Why don't you get your little sister and ill tell you two the story, I don't think your brothers would care much." Frankie said. Bobby ran into the kitchen where her brothers who were also eight – they were triplets – and her little six year old sister were at the table with their dad.

"Lieta come with me. Mummy's gonna tell us a story." The little blonde girl followed her brown haired older sister. The two listened to their mother recount the story with out a single laps of attention.

**A/N so what do you think? If anyone has any song ideas for more of the next generation couples please tell me. I'm running out of ideas. **

**Twinesstar. **


End file.
